That Time of The Year
by Rain Drop
Summary: Rory and Logan have been dating for a few months, going to meet Lorelai, and both families for Christmas.
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Okay this in response to the We Got Us a White Christmas Challenge and has morphed into a longer story than I meant it to be, but please enjoy and tell me what you think. Its my first Rory Logan fic, and my first fanfic in a long time, the last one being Harry Potter.**

" Well Ace, it's that time of the year." Logan muttered as he sprawled restlessly on Rory's dorm bed watching her finish out an urgent article for Doyle.

"What the time for cheer, snowmen and lots and lots of candy and a boyfriend who will buy me a coffee stand all of my own?" Rory asked turning slightly to face him.

"No, no, though duly noted, it's the time of the year for the Huntzberger Christmas Gala." Logan muttered with a wave of his hand.

"Christmas Gala? Shouldn't that be party? And what does that have to do with me?" Her eyes had narrowed to blue slits and she had a sneaking suspicion of where he was leading.

"I want you to go."

"Don't my grandparents go to that?" Her voice slipped into a slight whine with worry evident in the scowl on her face.

"Annual invite, you don't forget Richard and Emily Gilmore without serious repercussions to your social standing. Your grandmother though a lovely lady is scary, Ace."

"That means two families at once." Her suspicion confirmed. "Do I get a helmet if I go, seatbelt too?"

"Your addition skills are correct. Think about it Ace, me, you, mistletoe, parent consensus, sub party with Finn doing a Charlie Brown Christmas re-enactment, cause he can't show Christ dying when the man was supposedly born. Plus, lots and lots of high quality champagne to help you through it."

"For this to work you have to meet my mother pre-going to the party, not after, cause she'll only be insulted if its after. She's still upset she hasn't met you yet and Hell hath no fury like Lorelei Gilmore if Emily gets to see you first."

"Fine. I get to buy and pick out your dress then."

"Nothing slutty!"

"We shall see. Is it a deal then? I'll even stock you with coffee for a week."

"Fine, can you take this to Doyle, he and Paris had a falling out, and neither of us are very welcome to his sight as of right now, by tomorrow it should all be fixed according to her. I don't want to know the details though."

"Okay then, Christmas Gala Saturday. Want to come by the room after your done with class. I'll get Colin to make you an espresso."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He brushes her cheek with a kiss before he walks out the door.

Rory walked with a light bounce to her step, it was Friday and dinner with the grandparents had been canceled, her mother was out on a date with Luke, and she had plans for Logan, his espresso machine, and big screen TV. Nothing could make her day any better.

When she reached the door to Logan, Colin and Finn's suite, she lightly knocked and walked right in. She no longer waited because Finn was usually asleep, Logan blaring music and Colin was just generally lazy. But what she got when she walked in, definitely took back her earlier words, her day had just gotten even better; because there, in all his glory was her gorgeous boyfriend of two months in nothing but a towel.

Normally she wasn't one to ogle half naked men, but with Logan, she couldn't resist. He was almost Ken perfect, except for the messy hair and constant smirk. And as he turned and saw her, his smirk appeared. "Well, hello to you. Running a little early are we today? I think I'm a little underdressed for movie watching."

"Oh I don't mind." Rory said leaning back against the door she had just shut.

"She might not but I do." An Australian accent muttered as he walked out of his own room obviously just awakened because of his unruly hair and barely opened eyes. "I need some form of liquor and stat. I think my blood alcohol is flattening out I can't have that especially on a Friday, it is Friday right?"

"Its Friday. But you know you're ruining a moment here. Vacate."

"You can suck face, have sex, I don't mind, I need vodka, do we have any vodka? I'm feeling a little Russian this morning."

"You feel Russian I'm going to put pants on. Rory is going to have a coffee. And then we'll go from there." Logan left trying extremely hard to appear dignified in a fluffy blue towel and nothing else.

"You know Finn, he's almost as good going as coming." Rory said with an evil grin at him.

"No sex references before five, its too early. The bright thing in the sky is still out."

"Yes that whole sun thing is horrible." Rory rolled her eyes as she poured herself a coffee and went and sat down on the luxurious leather couch. "Especially since it's not out it's all cloudy and suppose to snow."

"Okay Ace, you have three movie choices and time for one now and perhaps one later after we go out." Logan said as he walked out dressed in what Rory assumed was Calvin Klein jeans, since they were a favorite of his and an Armani t-shirt.

"What are we doing later? Why can't we just watch some movies?" Rory said with a pout.

"You'll see it's a SURPRISE. Now pick your first movie there's a definite theme, since tomorrow night extravaganza will by my payment for watching these movies. You have Dirty Dancing, Saturday Night Fever, and Footloose, which by the way you should have seen the look on the Blockbuster guy's face when I rented them, but I'm such a wonderful boyfriend and know you have been in the dancing mood."

"Saturday Night Fever! Nothing like John Travolta in a white leisure suit. And yes we all know you are an awesome boyfriend. Now put it on!" Rory said with excitement as she raided her candy stash in the suite that she was sure Logan added to because she knew she didn't put Sour Patch Kids in the chocolate drawer. "Who contaminated my chocolate with Sour Patch Kids!" When Rory yelled that from her hiding place, which okay, really wasn't a hiding place, Colin emerged from his room and blamed Finn, while Finn conveniently blamed Logan and Logan blamed Colin.

"The candy is separated on purpose, you don't want the sourness to leak on the chocolate or the chocolaty goodness melt onto something sour, it just doesn't work. Now boys, remember, I'm not placing ANY blame." By this time all three had lined up as if they were part of the army and had Rory marching back in forth in front of them.

Then Logan had the bright idea to open his mouth. "Babe, don't you think it's a little overboard, its all sugar."

"There is no such thing as sugar sugar, it's a hierarchical Gilmore study. It is the basis for every food group. It is the essence of life!"

Mid lecture Logan just swooped down and kissed her. He had finally learned a method to control his unique girlfriend and found that one kiss would make her lose her train of thought, though he would never admit it did the same to him. He had her hair in his hands and brushed it away from her face as he ended the kiss. "You were saying Ace?"

"Um, yeah let's watch Johnny wiggle his hips seventies style. And uh… then we can do your surprise thingy-ma-jig."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he pulled her to the couch leaving Colin and Finn just standing in their little regiment awaiting orders that wouldn't come.

While they watched the movie Logan would sporadically lean over and kiss Rory softly on her neck, cheek, forehead, wherever he could really reach without making a spectacle of himself because he was nervous for the after movie part. He had decided he would bring out the "L" word. The word he had never uttered to anyone except his immediate family and especially never a girl. He had the entire evening planned out, and the weather was even going to cooperate with him. So when the credits showed up and Rory stretched, smiled and started to cuddle up he immediately bounced up.

"Okay, come on, in my room I bought you everything you need for tonight. Minus your coat and what's already where it should be." He grabbed her hand and tugged her into his disorganized, yet organized room.

"Let's see, for this event I need mittens, thick socks, a very cute sweater, scarf and a knit hat? Do I get to be a snowman?"

"No you're to skinny to make a good snowman, no belly to you. And it's a surprise throw all that on while I layer up and add your jacket too of course."

After the chore of putting all of the afore mentioned layers on Rory was then once again dragged out the door. "The caveman thing may work for the society broads, but I do prefer my man to walk next to me not drag me around like a slab of beef." Rory muttered as she followed.

"Just wait you'll like it, I should of brought out the blindfold shouldn't I? You usually bitch less if I'm leading and you can't see." Logan said back to her.

"I'll tell you where you can put the blindfold, and who won't get a goodnight kiss if he brought it out." Rory pouting said as she was being dragged through snow then instead of the dormitory.

"You'll like it I promise just shush and in a few minutes close your eyes when I say to, its not rocket science. I'll even trust you and not put my hands over your hands, okay close them cutie." Logan said with now a grin.

"Why is it I always have closed or covered eyes and you just get to wear that sexy smirk? This doesn't seem fair."

"You think I'm sexy? Open you're eyes Ace and see the plan for tonight."

When she opened them she thought she was in a winter fairy land, Logan had brought her to the Yale skating pond that had been decked out in white fairy lights, with the snow falling softly and it was completely deserted. "You did this for me? I don't have any skates Logan."

"No I did it for Finn do you think he'll like it?" Logan rolled his eyes, "Look down Ace, you do too have skates. I bought some for you to wear and brought my hockey skates too. We have a romantic ice skate just for the two of us for an hour and a half, and then coffee. Or we could go and watch Patrick Swayze and Kevin Bacon."

"Its perfect for skating. Patrick Swayze and Kevin Bacon don't have anything on my own time to skate with no one falling down on me."

"Well, lets go then."

While they skated Rory latched on to Logan, and couldn't believe how much fun they were having, just goofing off on the ice. When Logan pulled her to a stop in the middle of the pond. "Okay this wasn't all just for making up for having to going to the Gala, I wanted to tell you something. Something, I never really said to another person outside of my family and maybe Finn and Colin when I was drunk." Logan started to get nervous as her blue eyes watched him intensely. "Ace, I'm in Love with you. With the capital L. Not the little one." He swallowed and looked at the ground, for the first time in his life, unsure and shy.

"Well that's handy, I love you too Logan." Rory said calmly and leaned up, wrapper her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and then slowly more deeply. As she soon forgot where she was Logan was fully supporting her when the kiss ended. "Can we do this again, it's fun?" Rory sighed.

"Ace, for you anything. Come on you have a large coffee owed to you and I'm lusting after images of you on my bed in my clothes. Stay the night?"

"Only if you'll say, 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner.'"

"Nope, not even for you Ace, I'll go cuddle with Finn for the night then."

"Fine, since you roped me into it. Plus, my feet are cold, and you're a great feet warmer."

"Now I know my official place Rory Gilmore's personal feet warmer."

"Yep at least you're aware of it."

The couple then walked back towards the dorms with occasional kisses and lots of laughs, just wrapped up in each other, as if there were no worries, though they both were aware of the fact that they were meeting the other's family the next day, which could cause the whole relationship to sink or swim.

"Logan, get up, Logan I mean it, you're drooling on my shoulder, and I have to shower and get cute to see my mom." Rory said shaking Logan who's head was on her shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around her as if she was his human sized teddy bear, and still in his dreamland.

"No get up, Rory five more minutes, then I'll rock your world, I promise." Logan muttered and squeezed her tighter.

"You haven't rocked my world once Limo Boy so get your butt out of bed and get in the shower." Rory said and pushed.

"What the fuck! God Rory, why do you do that!" Logan screamed, "That is such an inappropriate way to wake up especially when I was having one of my best dreams."

"Yeah about rocking my world, and it's the only way that's efficient to get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"Fine, I'm taking a shower, what a way to wake up, now my ass hurts, and I could have been seriously injured and now I have to meet your mother." Logan mumbled as he rubbed his boxer covered bottom, and walked into the shower.

"Pick me up in an hour!" Rory yelled at the closed door and laughed at him as she left his room and headed through the quiet halls of his dorm. Not many people would be awake at 8 on a Saturday morning. So she had the chance to enjoy the soft snow outside and walk along at her own pace.

When she finally reached her dorm she started to wonder to the shower when she glanced at the couch, her first mistake. Because there thankfully covered in a blanket were Doyle and Paris, naked, or at least she assumed so, and sleeping quietly. She shuddered, but didn't say anything because of the fear she might see something that she really didn't want to.

After she showered, she saw that the "couple" was gone she turned on C-Span to wait for Logan. She never knew what time he would be there he could be bitter and run late, early to see if she was still half naked, or on time. Hopefully it would be the last, if they left at nine they would be in Stars Hallow in time to catch her mother at Luke's, plus she could get a real cup of coffee, and it'd be FREE.

While she was waiting her phone rang, "Hey Sweets"

"Hi Mom."

"Wow, sound excited, I'm excited I get to meet Limo Boy!"

"Yes you do, but I'm waiting for him, I always though the guy was supposed to wait on the girl."

"I know you make him wait out of spite half the time, so no bitching, he's probably a nervous wreck. I'm intimidating, and I bite, but he shouldn't know that unless Luke told him do you think Luke told him?"

"Eww… Mom, sex images are bad."

"Well I just wanted to tell you I was excited and that I made Luke start making extra coffee. I love dating the diner guy!"

"Okay, well we should be there soon, have fun, but clean fun. Love you."

"Right back at you kiddo."

As if on cue when she hung up with her mother there was a knock on the door, and when she went to answer it she was greeted with a coffee, a rose, and a kiss. "Are you ready for the great Christmas expedition and Gala?"

"Expedition?"

"Well Yale to Stars Hollow, on to Hartford, sounds like an expedition to me."

"Expedition it is, you brought me coffee and a flower I suppose I can give you that one concession." Rory said with a smile.

**AN: And yes there is STILL MORE coming. I couldn't curb my enthusiasm. Love ya Rainey**


	2. Show me yours

**AN: Okay I'm a horrible horrible person, since I had this done, there's still more, but its dead week, the week right before finals so the stress-o-meter is high. But I want to finish this before I go on Spring break since this was a Christmas challenge, and well its March… so bad Rainey will write write write on this between finals and papers.**

"And the expedition leg one is over!" Logan said with complete glee, driving in a car with Rory as a passenger wasn't as fun as he had planned, she had a thing about speed limits, when they had reached Stars Hallow.

"Not quite Blondie, we have to locate the mother, and you get to get chatty with her, AND make nice." Rory said with a glare, she wasn't quite done with pouting about not driving, and not getting to control the radio.

"You know all the ladies love me no one can resist the Huntzberger charm, Ace. Even you fell for it." Rory rolled her eyes and directed him to park his silver Audi in front of Luke's.

"She's in there, and so is Luke." Rory said starting to sound a little worried, more of Logan's reaction than of Luke.

"Luke, as in hands visible Luke? You said I would only have to meet your mother" Logan looked over with a grimace.

"But see, I want coffee, and Luke's has the best coffee, and my mother HAPPENS to be there." Rory decided to through the innocent puppy eyes at Logan hoping he wouldn't realize she had had already known they would run into Luke.

"You knew, that's why you are giving me the I'm Rory 'innocent' Gilmore look, you knew and you didn't tell me. That was low Gilmore even for you. But since I'm such a GREAT boyfriend I will brave overprotective male for you." Logan got out of the car stomping over to Rory's door muttering, "Mothers I can charm, but I don't know about their boyfriends."

When he opened the door he was more stable and Rory smiled, "See, you already have points you open doors for me." But all she got for that was a glare and him grabbing her hand.

"Child of my loins your home!" Lorelei yelled across the diner rushing over to Rory and hugging her. "I have COFFEE! Lots and lots of coffee, Luke's upstairs so I borrowed some for me and my mini-me and her significant other."

"Mom, Logan, Logan my mom, Lorelei." Rory said still squished in a hug by her mother and just flailing her hands around.

"We've met, nice to see you clothed this time though. But hey if you want to get semi-naked I wouldn't mind. Wouldn't bother me, I think I even have a dollar around here somewhere. Only naked man I see is Luke got to mix it up some." Lorelei was on a roll and going faster by the minute. She had to admit though she already liked Logan, though she wouldn't tell him. He was one of the few that had been able to unwind Rory and get her to have some fun, and plus, he was an elite child after her own heart, having fun and causing havoc. "So, Rory here mentioned something about Fiji, very vague, making me very curious. You know I once sunk my dads boat too, well technically Chris sunk it but I was blamed."

"Hey that's what happened with me too, except it was Finn, not a Chris, Finn and well a redhead." Logan said slightly grimacing and constantly glancing at the visible stairs. "I'm not going to get yelled at to have my hands visible am I? I felt like I was 7 again and out of the play ground playing show me yours and I'll show you mine, and bam when Sally Stevens was about to show us hers, Ms. Thomas shows up and screws me, Colin, and Finn out of our first peep show."

"Sally Stevens huh? Well go into that later I'm sure Rory looks interested, but no I told Luke he wouldn't get ANY if he pulled that again. I'm such an understanding mother."


End file.
